


[CLex][Smallville]记忆之蝶

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [44]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 但是Clark总感觉，Lex的表情有点不对劲，难道。。。？难道失忆期间，自己跟Lex搞在一起了？
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]记忆之蝶

[CLex][Smallville]记忆之蝶  
Memories  
注：原作：《Smallville》4-19  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

记忆之蝶  
Clark失忆期间，已经开始黑化的Lex从他口中套出了些许山洞的秘密，  
Clark恢复记忆后，却失去了之前失忆期间的那段记忆。  
Clark回家后，却发现Lex等在家门前向他嘘寒问暖，Clark很受用。 

但是Clark总感觉，Lex的表情有点不对劲，难道。。。？  
难道失忆期间，自己跟Lex搞在一起了？  
一想到这，Clark竟然莫名的有点开心，那可是Lex啊，这可意味着自己可能是全世界最有魅力的人了。  
Clark开心地向Lex求证，没想到Lex直接拖着他坐飞机去其他州领证了。  
Clark很开心，虽然自己可能没法暂时告诉Lex自己的秘密，但是能在一起来日方长，总会有一天自己会和他坦诚相待。 

回到斯莫维尔时已经很晚了，领证的消息还没来得及告诉亲人，俩人就情难自禁开干了。  
结果干的过程中，Clark摸到了Lex裤兜里的Lex从自家阁楼上偷到的山洞密道草图。  
原来Lex之前在他家门口竟然是为了这个!  
竟然不是为了自己!  
气得Clark不顾俩人还连在一起就跟Lex吵了一架，后果就是俩人因为情绪激动，刺激之下俩人很快就缴械了。

俩人简单清理一下，就又一边穿衣服一边吵架，穿完衣服，Clark拔腿就走，  
Lex拦住了他，问他就这么走了？既然都闹掰了，大不了直接把结婚证注销了吧。  
Clark反问Lex，为什么要注销？我只是跟你吵架，又不是要跟你离婚。吵归吵闹归闹，我明天还是要跟你干的  
干归干，不代表我不生气了，你要好好表现。还有，等这茬过了，你就得跟我举行婚礼。  
然后Clark甩门就走，门还被甩掉了。 

Lex觉得，自己得把更多的精力，从山洞转移到Clark身上来了。  
等明天，跟Clark玩个啥玩法好呢？


End file.
